


Love makes you blind

by Kahishiki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Lapis is just mentioned one (1) time, cute fic, ex-girlfriend Lapis, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: “And you, what do you love about Amethyst?” asked Pearl. Thinking for a second, Peridot smiled. “Sometimes, she forgets.”





	Love makes you blind

**Author's Note:**

> I have no rights on Steven Universe, this is the original work of Rebecca Sugar, and brought to the screen by Cartoon Network.  
> ~~ 
> 
> I was eating my rice when I suddenly had this idea and needed to write it. So have this.   
> A fluff Amedot. 
> 
> Also, it’s not beta-proof so my bad, English is my 2nd language so bear with me.  
> I think it’s a drabble. I don’t know. It’s short.
> 
> ENJOY!

* * *

 

Peridot sighed, her hands on the cup of tea. Would they have been real, she would have been able to feel the heat on her palms. In front of her, Pearl was pouring a little spoon of sugar into her own cup. From the distance, Peridot was able to hear Amethyst and Jasper having a sister fight.    
  


As usual. 

 

Pearl smiled, shaking her head before she let her spoon in the hot liquid. It was their usual meeting, with Peridot, drinking tea, talking about everything, complaining about life and men. And talking about love. She glared at Peridot and laughed slowly.  _ “They sure make a tantrum together.” _

Peridot sighed again, nodding, then laughed.  _ “You know it’s kind of weird now, we’re dating two sisters. And who would had known Jasper had a sister like Amethyst?” _ She looked at the ceiling.  _ “But I’m glad I’ve met Amy. It’s a really nice change.” _ Pearl took a sip of her tea. 

 

_ “Oh, you mean, a nice change from Lapis?”  _ She smiled.  _ “Yes, it is. A wonderful change. You deserved better, and you still deserve it. I hope you know that.” _ Peridot smiled.  _ “Yes, you told me that like a hundred time.”  _ A snort escaped from the living-room, making Peridot giggle.  _ “I think Jasper is losing their game.” _ A second later, Jasper was complaining about the joystick being defective. Pearl and Peridot laughed. 

 

_ “So, Peri, who’s the life with Amethyst?” _ Pearl took another sip of her cup. Peridot smiled.  _ “It’s really nice. Thursday she took me out for a movie and a restaurant. It was really nice.”  _

 

It did in fact. It has been a really nice day. She and Amethyst had seen a cheesy poor romantic movie, and the restaurant served the best pumpkin pie she ever eats. And when they headed their apartment, she and Amethyst took a long bubble bath. 

 

Peridot smiled and stared at Pearl.  _ “What do you love the most about Jasper?” _ Pearl giggled, swallowing her tea.  _ “The most? Oh dear, there’s a lot… Let me see… What do I love the most about Jasper…” _ She smiled.  _ “She’s really supportive, about everything I do. Like when I had this idea to paint our kitchen. She supported and helped me. Or when Rose passed away, she was there, at every second. But like I said, there’s a lot.” _ Peridot smiled, watching Pearl. Jasper was really just a giant teddy bear, under all the muscles and the scary figure. 

 

_ “And you, what do you love about Amethyst?” _ asked Pearl. Thinking for a second, Peridot smiled.  _ “Sometimes, she forgets.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _ Pearl was curious. Peridot sighed with a small smile.  _ “Sometimes, when I’m in bed, or in the bath, with her, and without my prosthesis, she forgets I’m disabled. She will ask me to pass her the shampoo or will tend me my cellphone without thinking. And yes, it’s kind of awkward sometimes, but… It strangely feels good. That she forget I mean. When it happens… I feel… Human.” _ She sighed.  _ “I mean, I am human, but when it happens, she just, forget that I’m disabled and it feels good.” _

 

Pearl was silent, slowly wiping a tear on her cheek, and laughed.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry, but… It’s so beautiful.” _ Peridot smiled widely.  _ “It’s fine, I did cry at first, when it happened. I wasn’t sad, but Amethyst always tried to comfort me, while I was just happy.” _

 

“Hey ladies, room for two more?” Amethyst and Jasper were standing outside the kitchen, smiling, their hair all messy from a sister-fight.

 

Pearl and Peridot exchanged a glance. They both laughed. The sisters were really something.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s the end! I hope you liked it!


End file.
